


My Love My Life

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Another Tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	My Love My Life

McKenzie hummed softly and sat in her apartment, feeding the twins before the nanny came so that she could spend the day studying with Donnie. She finally finished and left money for the nanny and left.

Leo grunted and huffed as he punched and spin kicked a big punching bag he filled with pebbles. His hands were bruised bad while raph did the same but he was fine. Leo jelousky huffed and sat down.  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Do you do smut?  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Yeah)  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
I'm so sorry I forgot about this rp! DX 

Clara was in the lair watching tv bored flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

Donnie was in his lab tinkering with inventions and building things as he was all about logic and science.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie smiled as she climbed down the sewer. She snuck up behind Donnie and hugged him from behind. She kissed his cheek and smiled "hey Donnie." 

Leo looked over at her then at his hands. He bandaged them quickly then sat by her. He smiled softly and leaned back "whatcha watching Clara?" He looked at the TV and smiled  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Nothin really. There's nothin on apparently and I need to tell you somethin Leo. I love you."

Donnie looked up at her and smiled happily glad that his girlfriend was there.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie smiled and giggled "the kids wouldn't fall asleep without your lab coat so sorry about stealing it~" she kissed him a little then pulled him to their study table. 

Leo smiled and kissed her gently " I love you too Clara." He kissed her again and held her close. He relaxed into her and smiled tenderly as he pulled away.  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Let's take this to your room Leo," Clara said blushing looking up at him.

Donnie smiled at her and said it was ok as he sat down next to her.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie sat with him and opened her book. She grabbed his black board and chalk and began to solve equations. 

leo scooped her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down and kissed her  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his shoulders.

Donnie couldn't help but stare at his beautiful girlfriend. He loved her so much.  
McKenzie chewed on her marker as she solved the last equation. She transfered her work then submitted the paper. "You aren't getting any work done staring at me~"

Leo leaned her back into the bed and deepened th kiss. He moaned a little and rubbed her sides gently. He suddenly had to stop himself and pulled away panting "are you sure about this?"  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she stared up into his eyes with lust determination and passion wanting and needing him badly.

Donnie then shook his head and came back to reality as he blushed and he mumbled a sorry looking down at his work.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie kissed his cheek gently. She hugged him from behind and checked him work "thats wrong. You have to carry the x tri component over the second variable."

Leo growled a little and kissed her roughly. He pinned her down and held her hips gently. He kept her close as he kissed her and began to gently strip her  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gasped and moaned into the kiss. He was gonna find out she didn't wear bras. She grounded her hips against his.

Donnie sighed and nodded redoing the problem and then got it right. He started working on others like formulas as well.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie smiled bright "good job baby." She kissed him again then returned to her work. She tensed tying a call "hello? What?! I'll be there soon!" She grabbed her bag and started to run "jay had an allergic reaction!!"

Leo moaned and lifted her shirt. His eyes widened then he smirked "so thats your trick to how perky you are..." He chuckled and kissed her again, smirking as he started to pull off her pants.  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
She doesn't wear jeans please edit that they're just pants  
4 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned gasping into the kiss as she kissed him back. She was now fully naked underneath him.

Donnie churred happily and panicked going with her. He knew just what to do.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie ran home then rushed inside. She immediately started a tube to keep her throat open then began to push air into her lungs. She called 911 quickly and kept jay breathing. The baby sitter was sobbing hard "I j-just gave her penutbutter"

leo smirked and massaged her breasts gently and kissed her. He trailed one hand up and down her side and bucked a little against her, smirking a little  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god that's it Leo fuck!!!" Clara moaned and mewled out as she grounded her hips against his.

Donnie now disguised followed her back to the apartment and rushed to the hospital with her in his vehicle.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie drove fast to t hospital then rushed jay inside. She watched the doctors carry jay inside. She hugged Donnie and began to sob a little, feeling guilty. She had cloe asleep in her arms

Leo slammed into her and kissed her roughly. He smirked and held her hips as he rocked into hr and kept her close to him. He moaned as he rocked into her roughly.  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan in pain and in pleasure as this was her first time. She arched her back.

Donnie hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back and said, "don't worry. The doctors know what to do."  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie Nuzzled him and shook. "I'm still scared... Its my daughter, I can't help it..."

Leo forced himself to slow down and panted softly. He Nuzzled her cheek and stayed at a slow pace  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned even louder and wanted him to go faster and harder into her gripping his shoulders.

Donnie nodded and just cradled and rocked her in his arms. He said, "it'll be alright. She'll get better."  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie Nuzzled him and sighed. She soon calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. 

Leo started to go faster and harder panting softly. He winced and growled as he slammed into her "in or out?"  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly scratching his shoulders as she said in. She arched her back.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her then rested his head on her head then fell asleep as well.

McKenzie slept on him until a nurse woke them up "Chloe will be fine. She just needs to stay a little for observation..."

Leo kissed her roughly an slammed deeper into her, growling deeply against her lips. He suddenly pulled away and groaned as he came inside her  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out in pleasure as she came as well her orgasm colliding and crashing with his.

Donnie nodded and smiled at the nurse thanking her as he rubbed her back and he said, "see? I told you she was going to be just fine."  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie nodded and sighed "can I see her?" The nurse sigd softly "no. She's asleep at the moment and she needs her rest."

Leo panted and slowed to a stop, keeping her close. He pulled out then laid on his back "you feel amazing clara~"  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"S-so did you Leo. God you're so sexy and hot!" Clara said shouting it as she snuggled closer to him.

Donnie just put his arm and hand on her shoulder rubbing the back of it as he assured her she will be fine.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie sighd a little and nuzzle ddonnie "call me when she wakes up." She gave the nurse her number and left with Donnie. 

Leo chuckled and kissed her cheek "shhh splinter can't find out." He smiled and kissed her again and smiled happily  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gladly and happily kissed him back with just as much passion.

Donnie got into his vehicle and left with her going back to tbe lair with her.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie held a still sleeping Emma in her arms. She sighed and walked to the lab with Donnie. 

leo smiled happily and held her close to his chest. He moaned a little and smiledwitpde at her  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled as well and pulled away from his lips snuggling against him sighing happily.

Donnie sighed sadly and asked her, "are we ever going to make love?" he asked her.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie tensed and sighed "Donnie... We already talked about this. My girls are three. I'm barely making ends meet and I'm in school... If I get pregnant, I'm stuck with a baby! I wouldn't... Be able to take care of it and you wouldn't be able to raise it here either..." 

Leo kissed her head and smiled then sighd "Clara... I think its time. I've been working on our own home in a cave outside the city. It has running water and electricity and even internet.... I want us to go there and start a family..." He kissed her head "I want to start a family with you..."  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"R-really? Y-you mean it Leo?!" Clara asked excitedly and happily she just hugged him tightly to her.

Donnie sighed and said, "yes I can. You and the girls could move in here with me and you can still go to school. I promise you that."  
4 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Hello?  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie kissed his cheek and sighed "just a bit longer Donnie..." She returned to her work she started before she had to leave and quickly finished the work. 

Leo nodded softly and smiled "yeah. I have everything set up... Even a nursery. " he's been pushing the baby thing for a while.  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up. She was pregnant. She excitedly walked back to Leo.

Donnie sighed and walked back to his lab disappointed and upset. He sat in a chair thinking.  
4 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie smiled as she finished and stood. She stretched a little and picked her sleeping daughter back up "I'm heading home Donnie. And.... I'll consider what you asked for."

Leo tensed when she ran off but shrugged a little. He fixed their bed and sat in a chair and read until she came back "are you okay?"  
4 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gave him a big wide smile and said excitedly, "I'm pregnant Leo!" she said happily.

Donnie nodded and started tinkering with his inventions and looked at her retreating form.

McKenzie smiled as she walked home with her daughter. She put the girl to bed then stripped and began to shower, thinking about him.

Leo smiled and hugged her happily. He kissed her gently and held her belly  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and kissed him back.

Donnie was in his lab as he thought about her while working on his inventions.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie got out and dried off then got into a night gown and began to think. She sighed and texted him "come over. I need you"

Leo smiled at her and held her close  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara made hickeys on his neck kissing his skin.

Donnie got the message and texted her back saying I'm on my way.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie sighed and laid back, waiting for him. 

Leo sighed softly and sat down with her in his lap  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara made hickeys on his shoulders.

Donnie entered her apartment and asked her, "what do you need sweetie?"  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie smiled a little "I made the decision... " she got up and pulled him close then kissed him. 

Leo smiled a little and grunted to hide his moans. He massaged her belly and held herself close  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then stopped and rubbed his crotch smiling up at him.

Donnie began to churr into the kiss kissing her back pulling her close to him.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie leaned into him and smiled tenderly at his chur. She pulled away and laid back on the bed. 

Leo smiled a little and chuckled "you a little frisky tonight, my Clara dear~?" He chuckled and pulled her close  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and she nodded looking away from him.

Donnie got on top of her and started to nip her neck creating hickeys in his wake.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie moaned softly and ran her nails down his shell. She arched into him and moaned as she ground on him. 

Leo smiled and kissed her tenderly as he held her hands happily.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back as well rubbing his arms with her elbow.

Donnie chirped and growled as he nipped and nibbled hickeys across her shoulders.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie began gently removing his armor. Her eyes widened when she felt his member against her stomach "i-is that...?"

Leo began to chur and laid her on their couch  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him blushing her cheeks flushed.

Donnie nodded as he churred and chirped grounding his hips against hers.

McKenzie smiled a little and moaned as he ground against her. She pulled off her nightgown and under wear then laid back for him, blushing 

Leo smiled and kissed her neck and began to nibble her collar bone.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly arching her back as she shuddered in delight.

Donnie sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around th bud making it harden as he pinched the other one.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie gasped and moaned, bitting her lip to muffle it. She lightly wrapped her legs around his hips and arched into him "please donnie~"

Leo chuckled and immediately stripped her. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly as he began to massage between her legs and finger her.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered into the kiss kissing him back arching her back.

Donnie abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one as he rubbed her hips up and down.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie moaned softly and held her head in place as she arched up into him. She bit her lip and gripped the bed with her free hand "a-aah d-donnie~"

Leo smiled and gently pulled away. He got between her legs and pulled his hands away. He began playing with her breasts gently as he began to eat her out  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh Leo god you're so sexy and hot!!!" Clara mewled loudly.

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb as he smiled up at her.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie blushed darkly and looked down at him. She spread her thighs more to give him room and wiggled closer to him. "Please Donnie... I need you~"

Leo smirked and gently nibbled and sucked her clit. He then moved down and began to eat her out, using a hand to rub her clit.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wantonly as she twitched and squirmed in pleasure.

Donnie nodded and thrusted his member into her as he started picking up the pace.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie cried out softly and blushed darkly as she wrapped her legs around his waist with his thrusts. 

Leo smiled and pulled away then began to thrust into her. He moaned softly and whipped his mouth then kissed her  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan and mewl softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Donnie increased his speed thrusting deeper harder and faster into her as he grunted.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie panted softly and arched up into him, gripping the sheets under her head as the bed rocked.

Leo held her close and panted as he thrust. He groaned and kept her body close to his,leaning his arm into the back of the couc  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out and mewled loudly as she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie grounded his hips against hers growling lowly as he slapped his hips against hers.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie squeeled loudly and blushed darkly "o-oh god Donnie!!!!" She clung to him and orgasmed hard around him. 

Leo moaned and slammed hard into her as he kept her close. He pulled her close and began sucking at her soft nipples.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled loudly as she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Donnie wasn't done with her yet though. He hit her g spot pounding roughly into her.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
McKenzie gasped and moaned loudly as he slammed into her g spot, biting her lip in pleasure.

Leo smirked as he rocked roughly into her. He kissed her roughly and scratched along her arms gently.

Clara whimpered softly into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie then released his seeds into her climaxing into her pulling out of her panting.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo growled in her ear gently and kept her close to him as he massaged her body and thrust into her. 

Mckenzie panted and cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed again. She panted and went limp under him, twitching lightly.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly her body shuddering in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Donnie then kissed her all over her face as he nuzzled her neck pulling her closer to him.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo moaned loudly as he gripped her sides and kept pounding into her roughly. 

mckenzie Nuzzled him, panting softly and blushed as she cuddled his chest  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's body rocked with pleasure as she scratched his shoulders moaning in delight.

Donnie churred and chirped softly and happily as he cuddled against her as well.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo moaned loudly and pulled her close. He panted hard and growled as her nails ran down his arms. He licked her cheek and kept her close.

McKenzie smiled at him as she cuddled him. She perked up and covered herself and Donnie as Chloe came running in, crying "daddy!!!" She climbed into the bed and pouted up at him.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh Leo you’re still inside me remember?” Clara said moaning.

Donnie smiled down at her and sat up as he hugged her tightly to him.  
”How’s my little girl doing?”  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
I’m so sorry I forgot about this rp DX  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Its fine)

Leo smirked and nodded "I know~ I like it~" he slammed more into her and finally came again. 

Chloe pouted and whimpered "I had a bad dream...I normally cuddle Emma and she's gone..."  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as she too orgasmed ad it crashed into his as she screamed his name.

”It’s alright sweetie. You can cuddle with me and mommy ok?” Donnie said smiling at her.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo panted softly as he slowed down. He soon stopped and held her, panting softly with him. 

Close nodded and climbed into his lap. She cuddled his chest and yawned softly  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“L-Leo you’re still inside me!” Clara said whimpering and she snuggled against him.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Chloe and he laid down and he closed his masked eyes drifting off to sleep.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled softly "oits fine babe. Just relax... You're too tight for me to pull out..." 

mckenzie cuddled Donnie and laid an arm on Chloe and fell asleep. Chloe cuddled Donnie and began to suck her thumb as she fell asleep  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded as she moaned and then she relaxed. She panted heavily.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo winced as he slowly pulled out. He sighed and relaxed Ashe laid with r.

Clara snuggled against him closing her eyes and she fell asleep.  
3 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
The next morning~

Leo sighed softly as he woke up. He turned over on his side and smiled at his lover. He cupped her cheek tenderly and sllmiled at her " good morning Clara."

McKenzie sighed softly as she woke up. She rolled over to check the time, but saw Donnie. She smiled a little, believing he slept over. She kissed his cheek And left to make breakfast.  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara opened her eyes and woke up yawning and stretching.  
”Mmm morning Leo.”

Donnie opened his masked eyes and yawned and stretched as well. He got up and wondered where she went.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled and pulled her close, cuddling her tenderly. "How'd you sleep baby?" He covered her more with their quilt and smiled softly 

McKenzie smiled and came back " come on don. I have breakfast ready. And Emma's doctor called. She can be picked up at ten."  
3 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“I slept great Leo! How’d you sleep?” Clara asked him blushing as her cheeks flushed snuggling against him.

Donnie nodded and smiled at her walking over to her and kissing her lips softly and gently and then sat down.  
3 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo held her close and began to snuggle with her " I slept great with you here... Its amazing! Since I met you, I haven't had as many nightmares or anything...' 

mckenzir pecked his lips and gave him chocolate waffles with whipped creme and strawberries on it. She fed Chloe then left to get dressed. She came back in teal wedges and a mint green pair of torn jeans and a black shirt.  
2 months ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled and nodded at him as she felt bad for him. She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

Donnie smiled and he started to eat the food she made for him. He hummed in happiness as it was delicious.  
2 months ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
2 months ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled and kissed back, pulling her close, her legs around his hips. He smirked and massaged her hips a little then pulled away, pressing his for head to hers. "I love you." 

McKenzie smiled and kissed Donnie's cheek. She put a watch in front of him "I invented it. Try it on." When he did, he seemingly transformed into a man with purple died hair and his maroon eyes.  
8 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled and moaned softly as she said, “I love you too Leo.”

Donnie looked at himself in a mirror and gasped. He was human!  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked little at her moan "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known..."

McKenzie smiled a little "so you don't have to wear a disguise... Just one rule. Don't wear it around me or the kids."  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Donnie nodded and smirked at her kissing her lips passionately as he stroked her cheek.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled at her blush and relaxed back into the couch as she kissed his cheek "are you hungry?" 

McKenzie smiled in the kiss then kissed back, holding his hand as Chloe began groaning "let's goooo!!!"  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as her stomach growled and she blushed her cheeks flushed.

Donnie just chuckled at that and pulled away from her lips as he kissed her cheek.

Leo chuckled and walked to the kitchen "I guess that's a yes." He dug in the cabinet and got two cups of noodles and put hot water in them then closed them. He gave her her cup then got to work eating his, as he liked his still a but hard. 

McKenzie picked Chloe up then grabbed the diaper bag and clothes for Emma. She took her family to the car and buckled Chloe in and drove her Donny and her daughter to the hospital  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she blushed her cheeks flushed and she started eating.

Donnie rubbed her inner thigh while they were on the way to the hospital.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo Nuzzled her and turned on the the for her as the couple ate. 

McKenzie drove there, relaxing because of Donnie. They soon parked and went into the building  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered as she blushed as she continued to eat.

Donnie smiled at her rubbing her inner thigh as they went there.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled softly and held her close once he finished eating.

McKenzie smirked and rubbed the crotch if his jeans a little as she parks. She lead him inside and signed in.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating as she snuggled against him.

Donnie churred and purred as he didn’t know why she did that.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo kept her close and leaned his head agans hers as they watched space heroes.

McKenzie smiled at dobnietas they waited in the waiting room to pick up Emma as Chloe played with the other kids.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to rub Leo’s inner thigh as she kissed his neck.

Donnie waited with her as well as he kissed her cheek softly.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled tenderly at her as her laid his hand on hers and kissed her head. "You can always ask for anything you want."

McKenzie jumped up when Emma was finally wheeled out in the clothes she gave the doctor and hugged her daughter tight.  
7 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled back at him and nodded as she nuzzled his neck whispering, “I love you.”

Donnie too also hugged her tightly to him thinking of her as his daughter ever since back then.  
7 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leosniled and held her close to him and Nuzzled her "I love you too Clara." He pilled her closer and massaged her aide, looking down at her lovingly.

Emma hugged tight onto her mother and whimpered seeing Donnie, not familiar with the disguise and began to cry a little. Mckenzie scooped her up and took her to the car so Donnie could take off the watch and Emma would stop crying.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan and whimper slightly as she rubbed his hips then rubbed his inner thighs.

Donnie took off the watch and showed Emma that it was him and that everything was gonna be ok.  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo moaned softly and pulled her closer ask nicely Clara." He chuckled playfully and slapped her butt.

Emma cooed softly and Nuzzled Donnie softly. McKenzie smiled and helped Chloe into her car seat.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped at Leo for doing that.  
"Please Leo?"

Donnie smiled at them and kissed their cheeks.  
Leo chuckled and ran his fingers down her thighs gently "what? Your request wasn't very clear~" he smirked and ground up into her.

Emma squeezed and laughed softly, hugging his neck. Chloe cooed and hugged donnie . McKenzie chuckled gently and had Donnie sit in the back with them and drove home, the girls bablibg and poking Donnie.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed as she moaned softly whimpering.  
"N-Nothing Leo I just wanted to make you feel good!"

Donnie smiled at his two little girls and hugged them tightly to him.  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled softlyand kissed her "you sure?" He smirked and pulled her closer to him. 

Emma and Chloe both began to tug his arms and whine at each other. McKenzie chuckled from the front and sighed "they love you so much.."  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded into the kiss wrapping her arms around him.

Donnie smiled at her and nodded kissing her cheek softly.  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo kissed back, pulling her against his chest. He sighed softly and kissed her nose gently. "I love you"

McKenzie pulled into their driveway and helped Donnie bring the girls up to the apartment.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“I love you more sexy Leo,” Clara cooed to him as she rubbed his plastron.

Donnie helped her bring the kids up to the apartment and the gifts as well.  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled and rubbed her thighs "I love you the most my little clara~"

McKenzie wrangled with an anxious Chloe and a suitcase, huffing a little as she managed to open the door and put Chloe and the bags down. Emma had fallen asleep in Donnie's arms  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at little bit as she looked up at him whimpering and blushing.

Donnie set Emma down as he put her down for a nap. He turned to look back at his mate smirking.  
”Want to make love sweetie?”  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked and pressed his knee against her gently. He kissed her roughly and rubbed her hips.

McKenzie chuckled and helped put them to bed. She smirked and kissed his cheek "of course donnie~"  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled into the kiss kissing him passionately back.

Donnie smirked back at her and took her to their room laying her down on their bed.  
3 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled at the passionate kiss and held her close smirking ad he kissed hr. He lightly massaged her thighs and smirked in the kiss

McKenzie laid back in bed then pulled him close " please donnie~ be the rough stallion I know you can be ~"  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara let out some more moans and mewls as she shuddered in delight.

Donnie smirked at her and nodded nipping and nibbling her neck as he rammed himself into her.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo goosed his fingers over her skin and squeezed her ass roughly, smirking as he began to nibble and suck on her neck. 

McKenzie moaned loudly and clawed his arms, biting her lip. She hugged her legs around his waist and kissed him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned as she scratched his shoulders and shuddered in delight.

Donnie went down trailing hickeys across her shoulders sucking on her skin as he picked up the pace.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked and slowly wiggled his fingers in between her legs and began to gently rub her. He smirked and began to gently finger her.

Mckanezie gasped softly and moaned arching back into the bed and blushed darker as she flipped him over and began to ride him.

Clara let out some groans and whimpers as she arched her back.

Donnie gasped and smirked gripping her hips as he thrusted up into her.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled and kissed her tenderly as he continued to roughly finger her. He pulled away and began to kiss her throat and down to her left breast "are you doing alright?"

McKenzie moaned softly and arched back, pawing his chest as she rode him hard and fast, gasping in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she arched her back again her body shivering in delight as she mewled.

Donnie grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin as he growled and churred.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked and nippled her collar bone and gripped her hips softly "good. Now, is there anything you wabt~?"

McKenzie moaned loudly and bit her lip, slowing down as she moved her hips rougher.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Y-yes Leo. I-I want you!” Clara said moaning and whimpering as she arched her back.

Donnie pounded the living daylights out of her as he grunted from how tight she felt.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled and bent her over the couch and pushed into her, grunting softly "you comfortable?"

McKenzie was a moaning, panting, sweaty mess, her eyes rolled back into her head.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure as she nodded and she arched her back.

Donnie grunted as he grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo grunted and slapped her butt softly as he thrust into her roughly.

McKenzie panted hard, gripping her sheets hard as she moaned and bounced on him  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! God!” Clara mewled out as she shuddered and twitched in delight and in pleasure.

Donnie gripped her hips and thrusted up into her again as he growled. He loved her so much and wanted to show it.  
2 weeks ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked big as he sped up, panting hard as he thrust into her. He chuckled and began to bite her collar bone and give her hickies.

McKenzie groaned loudly and bit her finger as she orgasmed hard around him. She panted softly and closed her eyes to ride off her orgasm  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she rubbed his inner thighs moaning wantonly.

But Donnie wasn’t done yet. He searched for her g spot and thrusted roughly and vigorously into it grunting.  
2 weeks ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled against her skin and smirked " you sure are needy babe~" He looped her legs around his middle and slammed harder into her, smirking softly.

McKenzie cried out loudly and clung tighter to him, digging her nails into his skin a bit more as she rocked up into him "d-donnie~"  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh god Leo! I’ll never get enough of you! Fuck!” Clara screamed as she nipped his neck making hickeys.

Donnie reached his high and orgasmed into her filling her up with his seeds as he groaned loudly.  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo panted hard and grunted as she bit him "neither can I! Fuck I'm so close..." He finally groaned and came inside her.

McKenzie cried out and orgasmed with him, slowly coming down from the high of her release soon after.

Clara scratched his shoulders as she arched her back and her body shuddered in delight.

Donnie slipped and pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily as he pulled her into his arms.  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked softly and kissed her head tenderly as he pulled out and laid beside her and held her close "I love you clara~" 

McKenzie smiled and panted gently against his chest as she cuddled him "I wish this feeling wouldn't ever go away... "  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled and cuddled against him as she nuzzled his neck saying, “I love you more Leo my hot sexy turtle!”

Donnie nodded and nuzzled his neck as he snuggled against her pulling the covers over them saying, “I love you so much.”  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked softly and kissed her head gently and kissed her cheek " I love you too my beautiful little queen~"

McKenzie smiled and held him close, shutting off her lamp for him "I love you too Donnie..." She yawned softly and kissed him tenderly.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Donnie yawned as he too closed his masked eyes drifting off to sleep.  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo got up the next morning and made breakfast, then laid down with her and held her "morning babe ~"

McKenzie slept until her girls came in and jumped on their beds laughing.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Five more minutes!" Clara said mumbling in her sleep as she was still sleeping.

Donnie woke up as he smiled at his girls and said morning cuties to them.  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo began to nibble down her neck and chest "come on! Get up!" He nibbled her nipple and moved down and bit her thigh.

McKenzie smiled and held them. "Morning girls!!" She laughed happily and stood up and put on pants and a t shirt then lead them down stairs "come on! Daddy and mommy need to get dressed!"  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
That woke Clara up. She was a moaning mewling mess blushing.  
"Wh-what was that for?"

Donnie smiled at his girls then got up and got dressed putting on the watch that made him turn human.  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smirked softly "I was lonely~" he kissed her bite and smirked lightly.

McKenzie smiled and kissed his cheek " you don't have to wear that in the house... "  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked away from embarrassed as she blushed her cheeks flushed.

Donnie shrugged his shoulders.  
”I know but I want my girls to get used to me looking like this.”  
1 week ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled and kissed her belly and smiled " do you think you're pregnant? " he massaged her belly proudly and smiled softly.

Mckenzie nodded and kissed his cheek and held his hand " do you think...we could have a baby together one day?"  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Oh Leo I’m already pregnant sweetie!” Clara said as she rubbed his crotch.

Donnie nodded and put his hands on hers and squeezed them. He said yes.  
6 days ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo chuckled softly "I know its just... Hard to believe..." He grunted and smiled a bit "you want it~?"

McKenzie smiled tenderly and kissed him tenderly "I live you so much Donnie... What would I do without you?"  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no and giggled.  
”I’m still sore from yesterday sweetie,” she cooed to him laying down on his chest.

Donnie smiled at her.  
”I love you more my love my everything,” he cooed to her kissing her lips passionately.

Leo winked at her "okay... I love you~" he held her close and smiled at her. 

McKenzie kissed back and smiled "come one sweetie... The girls want you."  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled back at him and kissed his cheek as she hugged him back.

Donnie smiled and kissed her cheek as he hugged his lover and his mate.  
6 days ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo held her and sighed happily, closing his eyes. "I love you so much Clara...."

McKenzie smiled happily up at him and Nuzzled him tenderly  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“I love you more Leo!” Clara cooed to him as she snuggled against his chest rubbing his plastron.

Donnie decided to go play with his girls. He loved them just as much as if they were his own kids.  
3 days ago

Green Dorito

Online  
Leo smiled and kissed her head tenderly as he cuddled her close to his body gently "I love you the most clara"

mckenzie smiled happily and began to cook breakfast, smiling softly.


End file.
